El títere Extendido
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [AU] Un accidente en el laboratorio, trasformaría la vida de un saiyajin perverso con sed de venganza y este desgarraría la vida de otros. Por que, después de todo, la madera no se hunde. Flota; en sangre o en agua.
1. Capitulo Uno: Toxico

**Capitulo uno: Toxico.**

* * *

Los movimientos parecían una coreografía bien ejercitada que daba vueltas y vueltas por el laboratorio, era algo muy interesante de ver, pero aburrido a su vez. Vegeta tocio para llamar la atención del científico, que simplemente cambiaba frascos y líquidos.

—Oh, ¿Qué necesitas? —Pregunto el científico, completamente embobado con las mezclas de hidrocarburos.

Rodeo los ojos cansado—Eso mismo vengo a preguntar.

El científico con doctorado movió su cabeza levemente para verlo, una mezcla morada era agitada suavemente, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el guerrero. El aire se volvió tenso, pero un grito agudo de la habitación continua irrumpió el silencio, provoco una reacción nerviosa en el científico que arrojo la mezcla al suelo.

— ¡No! ¡Vegeta, pásame el Neutralizador de _ácidos_!

Vegeta arqueo la ceja, pero el olor al ácido carcomiendo el suelo provocó una reacción rápida, se guio por el dedo índice del científico Briefs, señalando un gabinete bajo. Abrió las puertas rápidamente, ya que el olor producía mareos, el aire se llenaba de una nube _toxica_. Un paquete considerablemente grande plateado, con una etiqueta que decía " Neutralizador" lo alerto, lo sujeto y se giró al científico.

El anciano estaba sobre la mesada que poco a poco se iba consumiendo al igual que parte del suelo y, lo antes era una silla.

—Arrójalo, que lo cubra todo. ¡Rápido!

Abrió la tapa con pura fuerza bruta, y dio vuelta el contenido sobre el ácido. Rápidamente la corrosión se detuvo, pero el aire era demasiado nocivo. Vio al científico caer al suelo como peso muerto, escupiendo espuma por la boca. Vegeta se tambaleo hacia la ventana, y logro abrirla, pero durante el camino tiro varios jarros de químicos y gases al suelo, partiéndolos; el aire era más que venenoso.

Cayó sobre el marco de la ventana abierta, aunque por el Angulo y su peso, termino cayendo hacia el jardín. Exactamente sobre un hombre que se había tele trasportado en su jardín con su hijo, y observaban desde abajo como parte del edificio era destruido.


	2. Capitulo dos: Rígido

**Capitulo dos: Rígido.**

* * *

Sintió su cuerpo entumecido, completamente rígido. Incapaz de moverse con libertad, de sentir sus articulación, en sí, de sentir algo; Era como la muerte en vida.

Su boca intentaba moverse y sus ojos abrirse, pero nada ocurría. ¿Estaría aun en coma? Había caído, tal vez permanecía vendado en la enfermería. Se relajó ante esa conclusión, lo tranquilizaba saber que nada realmente importante le había pasado, más allá de una pérdida de tiempo abismal en el laboratorio.

Al relajarse escucho las voces cercanas a él, chismorreando con gran entusiasmo de la salud de algún paciente. Era el, obviamente. Pero aun así, apenas podía entender lo que dialogaban. Más que nada, llamo su atención un dialogo especifico.

—Hace semanas que no despierta— Exclamo Goku— Bulma, ¿Por qué no se levanta?

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente— Tal vez, ya está despierto— Razonó con mucha inocencia, estaba desesperada— Pero muy debilitado como para abrir solo los ojos.

Sintió unas uñas apoyándose sobre su parpado y abriéndolo. Pudo ver las personas en la sala, Kakarroto casi sobre el mirándolo fijamente, los mechones de pelo celeste de Bulma y sus hijos más atrás con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Esa era la familia de Kakarroto, más allá? Probablemente.

No podía hablar, pero podía verlos. Ellos exclamaron su nombre con felicidad, abrazos y besos se depositaron en su cuerpo. No los sintió, pero el sonido húmedo de los besos sobre su mejilla le llenaba de asco y repulsión, quería arrojarlos lejos y volar de ese lugar. Pero no podía moverse; se sentía desalentado.

No podía siquiera abrir los parpados.

—Vegeta, si puedes oírme… Mírame.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su esposa. Ella constantemente simulaba el pestañeo con sus dedos sobre el parpado.

Se sintió aliviada por la reacción positiva—Escucha, es probable que el veneno se quede un tiempo en tu cuerpo— Limpio unas lágrimas —No sabemos que pasara ahora, porque tú y mi padre fueron expuestos solamente y…

Goku miraba la escena con tristeza, al notar que Bulma ya no podía continuar, su voz se quebraba. Intento finalizar el la información— El señor Briefs murió hace un par de días. De hecho, pensamos que no sobrevivirás. Pero eres muy fuerte, ¡Yo sabía que lo lograrías!

Hubo un silencio, que solo podía ser llenado por los insultos y gritos de ira de vegeta, pero no fue así. Simplemente porque este tampoco era consciente de que ese veneno había entrado a su sangre, y había – _Posiblemente_ \- matado neuronas importantes. Tal vez solo seguía confundido, o tal vez, estaba agonizante.

Entre un mar de lágrimas, Bulma sonrió—Pero aun así, te amamos.


	3. Capitulo tres: Reloj

**Capitulo tres: Reloj.**

* * *

El sonido era incesante, envolvente, enloquecedor. Miles de sinónimos se me ocurrirían para describir en estrepitoso sonido que producía ese condenado reloj de madera y hierro día a día, noche tras noche. Era insufrible.

Nunca se detenía, los integrantes de la casa parecían no prestarle atención. Pero yo sí. Cada momento del condenado día soltaba una maldición por cada "Tic" y una blasfemia en cada "Tac" que producía ese aparato.

Podía verlo, como movía sus manecillas, cada segundo. Las vueltas que ha dado, ¡Ah, si te contara de las vueltas! Días y días desperdiciados mirando ese palito ir de doce a doce. ¡Miserable! Y del péndulo, que iba y venía; iba y venía.

Habían pasado, cuatrocientas sesenta y cuatro horas, con cuarenta minutos y veintiséis segundos. ¿Cuántos días? No lo sé ni me interesa, solo llevo cuenta de las horas de ese maldito reloj.

Lo odiaba.

Intente levantarme de la camilla, pero no podía moverme, me quedaba estático. Abrí levemente mis labios, luego separe mi mandíbula para poder sacar mi áspera lengua fuera de mi boca. Tocí, para despejar mi garganta, y grite. Grite con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, toda la energía la use para gritar y de una vez por todas opacar el sonido del reloj.

No sé cuánto grite, pero me volvía loco estar acostado hay. Mi salud mental colgaba de un péndulo que iba y venía, iba y venía, iba y venía. Sin control, sin señales de meterse. Igual al cuerpo del doctor Briefs, que estaba siendo aplastado por ese reloj pesado de madera hace cuatrocientas sesenta y cinco horas, con veinte minutos y quince segundos.

El sonido del goteo ya no lo escuchaba más, porque su cuerpo está seco. El mismo se había suicidado, el mismo se arrojó con fuerza con el mueble de madera en cuestión, que cayó aplastándolo… el sonido de los huesos triturándose era leve, lento.

Tal vez, no quería escuchar ese maldito sonido. Él no quería enloquecer.

Mire hacia el techo, aun escuchando el sonido. Simplemente intente perderme en mis pensamientos, alejándome de mi realidad. Lo logre. Mi imaginación me trasporto a un lugar conocido, agradable, en un planeta desértico con grandes estanques corrosivos y plantas gigantes.

Vi como un gran animal caía en el estanque de agua purpura, y creaba una bola de gases a medida que se desintegraba. Ese líquido me parecía conocido, en el momento que se fusionaba con la sangre del animal, y una nube morada comenzaba a elevarse sobre mi cabeza. Lo sé, me intentaba alcanzar.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, pero mis extremidades se contorsionaban, se derretían. Cuando me di vuelta para ver la nube toxica, note que no estaba detrás mío; Estaba envolviéndome.

Me desperté de nuevo en la habitación de la enfermería. Con el mismo sonido sofocante, con las mismas alucinación, con la misma idea de que todo esto acabara. Mi cabeza, ya no la soportaba.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a la pequeña de "Extraestelar" :3


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Ilógico

**Capitulo cuatro: Ilógico.**

* * *

La mujer tomaba su mano con fuerza, mientras lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Lo escuchaba balbucear mientras cotorreaba o contaba alguna fabula sin sentido, sin coherencia. Sumido en alucinaciones producidas por la fuerte ola de fármacos tranquilizadores, el dolor físico que debería de sentir lo mataría; pero las drogas le fulminaban el cerebro.

Era triste ver como uno de los héroes del mundo estaba abatido en cama, sin esperanzas de levantarse, simplemente con la mente y el cuerpo divididos. Uno en lo más lejano del universo, en otro plano, mientras su cuerpo seguía inerte.

—Bulma… —Susurro Yamcha, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella— Sé que es difícil, pero debes ir al laboratorio. No podrán seguir sin ti.

Ella solamente apretó más la mano de su esposo en silencio, afligida y sumamente desesperada. Levanto su cabeza para ver el rostro pálido de su saiyajin.

—Tienes razón…—Contesto en voz baja— El… no va a despertar.

El guerrero del desierto frunció el ceño— ¿¡Como que no!? No olvides de quien estás hablando.

Bulma se levantó y miro el rostro de su viejo amigo, le sonrió. Se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza, sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando en su hombro. El hombre estaba cansado, una parte de él quería abrazarla y besarla, alejarla de ese guerrero, casarse con ella; y otra deseaba que ella fuera feliz.

Bulma se alejó de su amigo y lo miro a los ojos —Gracias por ser tan buen amigo— Se despidió de su marido y salió por la puerta.

El joven, ahora solo en la habitación, quedo mirando el cuerpo casi inmóvil de Vegeta. Quería desconectarlo, quería que acabara su sufrimiento. También deseaba que se levantara, que todo fuera como antes. Feliz.

Debido a que, si bien había sido una noticia alarmante y casi increíble, era sobre todo muy sorprendente que se encontrara en ese estado tan deplorable. Todos estaban conmocionados, tristes o incrédulos antes la noticia de Vegeta… sobre su estado crítico, o la manera en la que estaba evolucionando ante la misma.

—Siento ser tan negativo, pero—Susurro por lo bajo—No le dio una semana más.

Una necesidad infundada lo obligo a moverse hasta la camilla, tomar entre sus manos la sábana blanca que cubría sus pies, y levantarla. Ahogo un grito con sus manos, cayendo hacia atrás. Retrocedió con los ojos completamente expandidos y observo, con horror, las piernas del hombre.

No estaban violeta por la falta de circulación sanguínea, o flácidas por la falta de ejercicio. Estaban marrones; Parecían talladas en madera.


End file.
